


A Day Out

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, time for some good good bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: Kravitz barely knew the kid. Taako always went on and on about his favorite little magic boy, Angus McDonald, but Kravitz had barely interacted with him. But, Taako went away for the night and suggested that Krav spend the night with him. A little bonding activity for the two of them!





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I spent this last week writing no angst. Me and my friend challenged each other to spend an entire week out of our comfort zones. I wasn't able to write angst, and she couldn't write fluff. And hoo boy, I've never missed soul-crushing, deep dialogue more. But I hope this is worth my week of Stressing over my inability to make things sad!

Kravitz looked up the street, gripping his stone of farspeech tightly in one hand.   
  
“I don’t know, hon, I still feel like I should have picked him up.” Kravitz murmured into the stone, feeling worried. “It’s fifteen minutes past the time we were supposed to meet, he’s only ten, and we’re in the middle of Neverwinter! No matter what you say, I still don’t trust big cities.” He pointed out, leaning against the building he stood beside.   
  
“Listen, he’s on his way. I called him, you don’t have to be worried about the kid!” Taako’s voice crackled through. “I’m having a boy’s night with Magnus and Merle, you know that.” He paused, letting out a deep sigh from the other end. “You and Ango are the most important boys in my life and I just want you two to be more comfortable around each other.” Kravitz couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his sincerity. “Okay, enough sappiness, Magnus is here and someone’s gotta make sure he doesn’t cause too many problems. I love you so much! He’s spending the night, so be careful with how you make pancakes in the morning because he’s allergic to cinnamon! See you tomorrow, bye, babe!” He hung up quickly. Kravitz looked out to the street in front of him, then waved, finally seeing Angus. He set his messenger bag down, breathing slightly heavily from his jog over.   
  
“Hello, sir! I’m sorry it took me so long, I lost track of time after class!” He brushed his hair out of his face, grinning. “Did you have any ideas for today?” Kravitz nodded, gesturing to the shop they were in front of.   
  
“I thought we could um... Go to the bookstore and pick some things out, then spend the afternoon at a small cafe not too far from here!” Kravitz smiled at him. “Does that sound enjoyable?” Angus nodded excitedly, picking his bag back up.

“Of course!” They walked into the shop, Angus’ grin only becoming wider at the interior of the book store. The room was filled ceiling to floor with books, even some stacked on the floor from the lack of room on the shelves. Kravitz wandered around for a minute before realizing Angus wasn’t following him. He spun around on his heel and saw him just standing there in awe, not sure where to begin. He chuckled, walking back towards Angus.

“Where do you want to start?” Kravitz nudged his shoulder gently. Angus furrowed his brows, trying to think. “I don’t have a real idea of what I want to get, would you like to pick out a book for me to read? Any favorites that you recommend?” Angus’ face lit up and he nodded eagerly.

“I have just the book!” He slipped his bag off of his shoulder, carefully setting his bag onto the ground next to Kravitz, who promised to keep it safe. He took off running to find it, leaving Kravitz to wait by himself at the front of the store. Angus disappeared behind a bookshelf and didn’t come back out for a few minutes. Kravitz picked up a book and skimmed through the pages, not really paying attention. 

He didn’t know Angus too well, so when Taako suggested they spend the weekend together, Kravitz was a little confused. Sure, he’d gone to a few of Angus’ soccer games with Taako and the two of them always attended dinners with the whole former Bureau of Balance team, but there hadn’t been a moment that was just him, Taako, and Angus, let alone just the two of them. He didn’t think they had a whole lot in common. But Taako loved them both dearly and Kravitz knew that if Taako could care about Angus, he could too.

“Mr. Kravitz?” Angus called out over the sea of books. Kravitz chuckled in response, setting the book down on the stack he got it from.

“You don’t have to call me “Mr. Kravitz,” Angus. You’re okay to just call me Kravitz.” He walked back towards the shelf he disappeared behind. “What did you need?” Angus peeked out, grinning sheepishly.

“Mr. Kravitz, would you be able to help me? I think I grabbed too many books.” Kravitz rounded the corner to see him struggling to carry a stack half as tall as he is. “Have you ever read Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop, sir?”

“I don’t think I have! Is it good?” Angus’ eyes grew wider in shock as Kravitz took the stack of books from him.

“It’s only the best book series in the world, Mr. Kravitz! I have to go grab the rest of them,” he took off again as Kravitz laughed softly, bringing the stack of books to the front of the store. He set them on the desk and the clerk began ringing up the books.

“Your kid sure loves reading, hm?” Kravitz rubbed his neck awkwardly, laughing a little.

“Well, he’s not my…” He stopped, seeing Angus walk over with another, shorter stack of books. “Hey, you all ready?” He asked, smiling widely.

“Mmhmm!” Angus nodded, setting his stack down on the desk. “Just let me get my bag, I know my coin purse is in there.”

“Hey, no worries. I’ll get it. After all, I’m treating you today.” Kravitz set a stack of coins down on the desk. Angus just stared at him for a second, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“A-are you sure?” He asked quietly. “I don’t wanna burden you, sir.” Kravitz ruffled his hair, smiling.

“I’m positive, Angus. Now c’mon, the coffee shop is just across the street!” He picked up the taller stack of books. The two headed out of the store, calling out a quick “thank you” to the employee at the front desk. They settled down at a table in the corner at the coffee shop, using the extra chairs at the table to hold their books.

“Which one do you want to read first, Mr. Kravitz?” Angus sat up, taking a small sip from his hot chocolate.

“How about that Caleb Cleveland novel you recommended?” Kravitz picked it up. “I can read it out loud if you want.” Angus nodded in agreement. Kravitz opened it, taking a sip from his cup of tea. He began to read, feeling kind of silly at first. The more he read, the more genuinely he started to get invested in the story and began to read more expressively. He looked over to Angus, who was just watching him, fully enamored, and grinned. “How about I add in some voices now?” Angus lifted his head up, biting his lip.

“You’re going to give a voice to Caleb Cleveland?” He asked, holding back a laugh.

“Oh no,” Kravitz shrugged it off, turning the page. “I’m going to give a voice to all of them.” He took another sip, fully ready to read the rest of the book in one sitting. As the story came to an end, Kravitz realized that it was nearly pitch black outside the windows, save for the lamps lighting the streets of Neverwinter.

“Did we… Just spend the entire day reading?” He stretched, setting the book down beside him.

“I didn’t. You did, though.” Angus grinned. “And for the record, your Caleb Cleveland voice could use some work.”

“Hey, it was my first book!” Kravitz defended, standing up. “I’d like to see you do it better.”

“We should probably get home first, Mr. Kravitz. And then I can show you how Caleb  _ should  _ sound.” Angus stood up, picking up the smaller stack of books. The two walked out into the street, Kravitz opening up a rift to his and Taako’s apartment.

“After you, Angus.” He noticed the hesitation in Angus’ eyes. “It’s completely safe, I use it every single day. Never tripped once. And I trip walking through the apartment on the regular.” He chuckled. Angus nodded, trying to keep his balance as he stepped through the rift and onto the soft carpet of the apartment’s living room. Kravitz followed close behind, closing the rift as he set foot at home. He set the tall stack of books down on the coffee table, gesturing for Angus to do the same.

“Hungry?” Kravitz checked the clock. “It’s about seven, what are you in the mood for?” he walked to the kitchen, grabbing the lavender apron that was hung in the same spot it always was.

“Anything! I’m not particularly picky,” Angus hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. “Oh, except that I don’t like cooked carrots. Or celery. Not too big on fish either. And I’m allergic to cinnamon and peanuts.” He began to look embarrassed. “But you make whatever you want! I don’t mind, really!”

“How about we fry up some chicken strips and make some fries?” Kravitz rolled up his sleeves and pulled his hair back, twisting it into a messy bun on top of his head. He washed his hands, and made himself busy getting out all of the ingredients and preheating the oven. Angus watched him, deep in thought as Kravitz sliced the chicken. He paused, looking up at Angus. “Penny for your thoughts, Angus?” Kravitz smiled a little as he continued cooking.

“Um… I just had a question,” He paused, thinking of how to phrase it. “Mr. Kravitz, do you… Need to eat and sleep?” He immediately regretted asking, ducking his head down in embarrassment. Kravitz laughed a little, shaking his head.

“You know, for a while, I didn’t. I could probably get away with eating and sleeping about half as much as I do, but it’s become a routine for me.” He chopped the potatoes into strips, setting them out on a cooking sheet. “Why’d you ask? Is it because I’m technically undead?” Kravitz leaned down, putting the fries in the oven.

“Well… Yeah! Are you just more alive now?” Angus sat up straighter.

“Mmhmm.” Kravitz nodded. There was a silence as he began to fry the chicken, then he smiled a little. “Y’know, before I met Taako, I was completely undead. But meeting him and being with him all the time? It kinda gave me new life.” He chuckled to himself. “Sappy, right? Just being with Taako made me alive again, it’s like some cheesy romance book.”

“I like it. After everything we’ve been through, you two deserve a cheesy romance!” Angus grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kravitz laughed, nudging him playfully.

“What about you? You’ve got a ton of people who would do anything to see you succeed.” He set the chicken on a paper towel to drain some of the oil off of it. “I don’t think Taako, Magnus, or Lucretia have missed one of your school events. Or soccer games!” Angus blushed in response, unsure what to say. “They all love you so much. You know that, right?” Kravitz ruffled his hair.

“I guess I never thought about it that way,” he said softly. The timer on the oven went out and Kravitz pulled the fries out of the oven.

“Want to set the table? I’ll get the plates down and finish up the food.” He undid the apron, handing a few plates to Angus. Angus hopped down from the counter, quickly bringing the plates into the dining room. Kravitz looked for some juice in the fridge, seeing a small note on the pitcher of lemonade. “Put a teaspoon of sugar into a glass of lemonade before giving it to Angus. He’s sensitive to sour. Love you, Taako.” Kravitz smiled as he read the note out loud. Bringing everything to the dining room, he sat down across from Angus.

“Want to read the next Caleb Cleveland book after dinner?” Angus spoke up, starting to eat.

“Of course! Are you going to show off your  _ amazing _ Caleb Cleveland voice?” Kravitz grinned. “How about you read for him and I can do the other characters? Kind of a team effort.”

“Really? You want to do that with me?” He bounced in his seat slightly. “Because I had an idea… Maybe we could get together and read the rest of them together. There’s about ten novels in all and a new one is coming out in a month!” Kravitz stood up, walking over to the calendar on the wall.

“What day? We can camp out at the bookshop if we need to!” He grabbed a pen, tapping it against the calendar.

“The fifteenth.” Angus grinned as Kravitz wrote it down, marking the day. “So, you really want to read them all?”

“I want to dress up in costumes to go to the book release.” He nodded. “Would that be fun for you? Because if you don’t want to commit to it, then we don’t have to.” Angus shook his head, standing up.

“No, I do want to! That sounds like a lot of fun, Mr. Kravitz!” He began to clean up dinner.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that! Why don’t you get your pajamas on and I’ll have everything cleaned up and we can read until we get tired?” Kravitz gathered the plates, setting them down on the counter. Angus nodded, running out of the room as Kravitz washed the dishes. He didn’t think earlier that day that it would work out like this; that he and Angus would get along so well so quickly. He completely understood why Taako adored Angus so much, as hard as it was for him to admit it at times. Kravitz went to his room, putting a comfy pair of sweatpants on for the night. In the living room, Angus had started reading on his own, mouthing along to it.

“Ready to get started, kiddo?” Angus nodded in excitement, hopping up onto the couch.

“I’ll get started! The first line is Caleb’s anyways.” He held the book out as Kravitz settled down beside him. The two took turns reading, Kravitz actually impressed with Angus’ Caleb Cleveland voice. After nearly two hours, Kravitz realized Angus wasn’t reading anymore. He looked down to see Angus asleep, leaning against him. He pulled the soft blanket off of the back of the couch, laying it over him. He didn’t remember falling asleep, reading the rest of the book by himself. But he woke up to the sound of keys in the front door as it swung open, startling him awake.

“Morning, babe! How was it--” Taako stopped, seeing that Angus was still asleep. “Oh shit, sorry about that,” he whispered, setting his bag down carefully. “Did you two have a fun time? It looks like you went buckwild at the bookstore.” Taako picked up the abandoned Caleb Cleveland novel at Kravitz’ feet.

“Yeah, I actually really enjoyed myself,” Kravitz murmured, not wanting to wake Angus up. “He’s a great kid, we’re planning on getting together again soon.” He smiled sleepily, not quite awake yet. Taako grinned, leaning down and kissing him gently.

“Go back to sleep, Krav. I’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready.” He pulled another blanket over Angus. Kravitz carefully stood up, trying not to disturb Angus as much as he could.

“Nah, I’m awake now,” he wrapped his arms around Taako, resting his chin on the top of his head. Taako looked up at him, scrunching up his nose in annoyance.

“Excuse you, giant. This isn’t the time to make your boyfriend feel even shorter.” Taako pushed him softly, kissing his cheek. “C’mon, help me with breakfast.” He adjusted his long braid, pushing it back over his shoulders so it lay on his back. They cooked together quietly, only the sizzling in the pans and low voices teasing each other to be heard in the house. Angus stayed asleep for a while and Kravitz stopped himself from moving Angus to the bed to make him more comfortable.

“You know, I really like those Caleb Cleveland novels,” Kravitz grinned, flipping a pancake. “At first I was thinking they’d be silly kids books but we’d have a good time reading them together, but they were… Actually good.” He laughed through the statement. “I’m having the best time with him, to be honest. He’s a great kid.” He lowered his voice a little. “Thanks for planning this night, Taako.”

“I knew you’d love him, Krav.” Taako kissed his cheek. “Now you understand why I care about that little dude so much?”

“Yeah, I do.” Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako.

“Mr. Kravitz? Are you in the kitchen?” They heard a small voice call out to them.

“Yes, we are!” Taako responded cheerfully. Angus shuffled into the room and grinned upon seeing Taako.

“I didn’t know you were home, Taako! I’m happy to see you!” Angus ran over, hugging him. Taako grimaced dramatically, playfully pushing him away. “Sir, you’re acting like you don’t want to see me, but we both know you had your arms open before I started walking over here.” He teased, elbowing Taako.

“Yeah, I just wanna give you a hard time, kiddo. Love ya, Ango.” He ruffled Angus’ hair.

“Sir? Is something burning?” Angus suddenly looked up, frowning.

“Oh shit, the pancakes!” Kravitz grabbed the pan, pulling it off of the stove. He looked down, groaning. “Who wants charcoal for breakfast?” He took a knife, chipping away at the brick that had manifested in the pan.

“I’ll make the rest of the pancakes, babe,” Taako kissed his cheek. Kravitz pouted, clutching the completely burnt pan to his chest.

“We can’t all be professional chefs, Taako.” He elbowed Taako. Angus grinned, hopping up onto the counter. “Sometimes you burn things and disappoint Angus, right?” Kravitz sat beside him as Taako cooked them some actually edible pancakes.

\----

One month later~

Angus adjusted his bowtie and held up his magnifying glass to Kravitz.

“We’re second in line! The new Caleb Cleveland novel is out in ten minutes and we’re second in line to get it!” Angus bounced up and down. Kravitz grinned, being careful not to smudge the fake scar he got Taako to draw across his cheek.

“And I think we put together some pretty good costumes. You make the perfect Caleb Cleveland, Angus.” Kravitz shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s like the books were written about you, huh?”

“Yeah, uh… About that,” Angus rubbed his neck. “I may have influenced the next book, Mr. Kravitz.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You know!” Angus held a finger up to his lips as if it were a secret. “You haven’t heard the plot? Caleb Cleveland goes to solve a series of murders on a train and meets three guys pretending to be people they’re not! And then a murder happens while they’re trying to reveal their objectives!” He shrugged.

“You’re kidding…” Kravitz’ jaw dropped. “Even  _ Taako _ is in a Caleb Cleveland novel?” Angus nodded repeatedly before bursting out into laughter, doubling over to the point that he was snorting. Kravitz’ face dropped and he rolled his eyes, shoving Angus over playfully.

“I-I can’t believe you actually thought I was serious!” Angus wheezed, taking off his glasses and wiping the tears away. “Everyone already knows that story, they’re not going to tell it a second time!” The doors opened in front of them and Angus instinctively grabbed Kravitz’ hand. Kravitz grinned, looking down at how excited he looked. He’d only been around Angus consistently for a month, but he would, without a doubt, give his life for that kid. God forbid he have to, but he was prepared to fight for his well being and happiness. After all, he and Taako  _ were _ his legal guardians. Not that he needed them, but someone still needed to sign permission slips for the mostly independent eleven year old. And Angus was more than happy to spend nights at their apartment when he felt like being on his own was too much. Because he had two people there who loved him more than anything else.


End file.
